A twist in fate
by shadow-rider-of-darkness
Summary: what would of happened if team 7 failed there first c ranked mission and it was all because of uzumaki naruto read to find out.dark naruto fic.narutofemkyuubi ON HOLD
1. A failed mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Authors note**: this is my first fic so it might not be so good

**Chapter 1:** a failed mission

****

**So now on with the story**

****

Team 7 were returning from a mission and sakura was shouting at Naruto for some reason and Sasuke was in his usual calm self and Kakashi was reading his perverted book but Naruto was getting a headache at Sakura's shouting saying that...

"Naruto you baka this was our first c rank mission and because of you we failed it and we might have to do boring d rank missions for the rest of our life why couldn't you be more like Sasuke".

Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed.

Soon enough they returned to the hokage tower and entered the room were the hokage was so Kakashi could tell them how the mission went.

"Team 7 your back so Kakashi how did the mission go"

"hokage-sama the mission was a failure" Kakashi answered"

"What happened this was a c rank mission, how did you and team 7 fail the mission?" questioned the hokage

"Actually the mission was an a rank "answered Kakashi

"What do you mean tell me everything that happened" asked the hokage

"Ok" replied Kakashi

"Team 7 you can leave now" Kakashi told team 7

"Hai" was the response from the three.

****

**Flashback**

****

Kakashi-sensei we've done hundreds of d rank mission's can't we get higher ranked missions.

"Actually you've only done 14 d rank missions and no you can't do any high ranked missions because you're still genin and you're still inexperienced." replied the lazy Jounin.

"Sensei, Naruto has got a point we've done enough d rank missions can't we get at least do one c rank mission" asked sakura

Kakashi just sighed.

"Ok after you completed this mission I'll go to the hokage and see what he has to say."

"Great work sakura you convinced sensei to give us higher ranked mission" Naruto shouted out with his fox grin.

"Shut up you baka all you do is shout and give me a headache."

Naruto just stayed quite for the rest of his mission.

"Ok so is every one in place" asked Kakashi through his headphone.

"Hai" replied Sakura.

"Hai" replied Naruto.

"Hai" replied Sasuke.

"On the count of three all of you grab the cat 1… 2… 3."

All three of the ninja's jumped out from behind the trees and Naruto was the one who caught the cat but unfortunately the cat scratched him all over his face.

"Aaaaaaagh damn cat scratched me" Naruto shouted out.

"Ok then looks like the mission is over, let's go back to the hokage tower" Kakashi ordered.

****

**In the hokage tower**

****

"Hokage-sama team 7 and Kakashi are here to see you."

"Ok send them in."

Team 7 and Kakashi walked in the room with the cat.

"Tora-Chan your back come back to mommy."

The fat lady grabbed the cat from naruto's arm and started hugging it and it looked as though the cat was getting flattened by the force of the lady's hug.

"_No wonder the cat ran away" _Naruto thought.

"So now that you completed the mission the next one is to ba…" the hokage couldn't finish because Naruto cut him of.

"Old man we had enough d rank missions cant we get a higher ranked mission!" shouted out Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you just recently became a genin so you're going to have to have c rank miss…" once again Naruto cut him of.

"Can't we just have one mission that isn't a d rank!?" Naruto shouted out.

"If you insist…I'll allow you to take a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." He said. Naruto grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll introduce him now." The Hokage said and raised his voice.

"Can you please com in now?" The door opened, and there stood an old man.

"What? They're all kids!" He protested. He took a dram from his sake-bottle, and leaned on the doorway.

"Is the smallest one here with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He said pointing at a certain blonde. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Can I kill him?" He mumbled.

"BAKA! Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort!" Kakashi said. The man sighed.

"I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I'll have all of you protecting my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

****

**Outside the village, an hour later**

Naruto was pissed. Kakashi was reading his stupid book. Sakura was harassing Sasuke, and the stupid, stupid, STUPID bridge-builder-expert-fool was just drinking.

Mile after mile. It was troublesome and slow to just walk. Naruto glanced around. He wanted to fight, damn it! The road was plain and simple. Not even a single trap! Some flowers, grass, there was a small puddle…

"_A puddle it hasn't rained in weeks this must be a trap" _Naruto thought

Suddenly the puddle changed into two men and wrapped a chain around Kakashi stopping him from moving, and another voice was heard.

"So the great copy cat ninja Kakashi has been caught" said the man

"You must be Momoichi zabuza the demon hidden in the mist" asked Kakashi.

"Yes your right but unfortunately I can't fight with you because I got other things to take care of, like killing this man."

Zabuza got his sword and ran at Tazuna at full speed.

"Naruto you're the closest I want you to stop him!" Kakashi shouted out

Naruto was scared and his body couldn't move and zabuza got the hit and Tazuna head was on the floor covered in blood and then zabuza grabbed Tazuna's head and told the two men who were referred to the demon brother to come back to the base.

End of flash back

"Ok I want everything else written down" asked the hokage

"Hokage-sama please do not blame Naruto for this it was his first high rank mission and we never got all the mission detail from Tazuna"

"Kakashi before you leave do you think your team is ready for the chunnin exams"

"Yes but they will need more experience" replied Kakashi

"Ok you may leave now"

Kakashi finished talking to the hokage and left.

****

**With Naruto**

"**You shouldn't let them treat you like that**" said the mysterious voice

"Who's t…there c…come out and s…show yourself" Naruto said with a quivering voice

"**Why don't you kill them"** said the mysterious voice

This time Naruto built up more confidence and shouted "Who are you! "

Naruto was running toward his house and quickly opened the door and then locked it.

"**There's no point trying to hide"** said the mysterious voice

"Were are you?" questioned Naruto

"**You really are dumb I'm in your mind"** said the mysterious voice

"Y…you're the kyuubi" Naruto said in a quivering voice

"**Maybe you aren't that dumb"** said the kyuubi

Naruto fell unconscious from the headache he got talking with the kyuubi.

****

**In naruto's mind**

Naruto picked himself up and he saw a huge hall which had drain pipes that were leaking and the floor was wet, Naruto walked down the hallway and found a room with a huge cage and then saw two huge red eyes string straight at him.

"**Human come here"** asked the kyuubi

Naruto got closer to the cage and then an explosion happened in the cage and got covered with smoke. Naruto saw a body that was the shape of a human and when all the smoke got cleared he saw a scantily clad woman dressed only in garments which could be described as an extremely modified kimono which showed all the curves. Naruto's face paled as he saw the nine tails sticking out of the kimono and the red eyes. The woman was currently standing against a massive cage which held her trapped Naruto was just staring at awe at the women who was supposedly the kyuubi no kitsune.

"**So tell me Naruto why do let all those people treat you like shit"** kyuubi asked

"Because…they are precious to me" Naruto replied back

Kyuubi was just laughing at the answer that Naruto gave her

"**so you say they are precious to you but they treat you like shit I can give you more power so they will acknowledge you, so do want that power"** kyuubi asked in gentle voice

"Hai" Naruto replied

"**Ok then come closer and you'll get all the power you want"** kyuubi said

Naruto walked closer to the cage were kyuubi was and stepped in and then kyuubi grabbed him with one of her tail and brought him closer to her then she pushed her lips against his and red chakra started to pour into Naruto.

****

Authors note: I hoped you liked this chapter the next one coming up soon and I want you to vote for pairing and remember RnR


	2. heading out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Authors note**: I decided the pairing will be Naruto/femkyuubi

**Chapter 2:** heading out

**Last time on a failed mission**

"**so you say they are precious to you but they treat you like shit I can give you more power so they will acknowledge you, so do want that power"** kyuubi asked in gentle voice

"Hai" Naruto replied

"**Ok then come closer and you'll get all the power you want"** kyuubi said

Naruto walked closer to the cage were kyuubi was and stepped in and then kyuubi grabbed him with one of her tail and brought him closer to her then she pushed her lips against his and red chakra started to pour into Naruto.

**So now on with the story**

Naruto was waking up when he heard kyuubi voice.

"**Kit I want you to run away from this village"** kyuubi commanded.

"How am I suppose to do that hunter Nins will track me down and bring me back"

"**They won't try to track you down if they think your dead"**

"What do you mean?"

"**What I mean is your going to fakes your own death"**

"How am I suppose to do that"

"**You don't need to worry about that, and its going to be tonight since you get the day of you can get ready"**

**Flashback**

Team 7 were at the bridge were they normally waited for Kakashi to come.

"Sasuke do you want to do something today" asked sakura

"No" Sasuke replied

Sakura just frowned, and after an hour later Kakashi showed up reading his book.

"Kakashi your late!" shouted out sakura

"Sorry I was helping an old woman cross the road"

"Liar!" shouted out Naruto

"So anyway Kakashi sensei are we doing a mission today" asked sakura

"No I decided your all going to have a day of today and tomorrow so you all can go home"

**End of flash back**

Naruto was walking down the Street and was talking to kyuubi.

"**First thing I want you to do is change your clothes" **

"But I like the clothes that I already ha…"Naruto was cut of by kyuubi

"**Kit if you want to stay in one piece I suggest you listen to me"**

"Ok"

"**Good, now go in to that clothe shop and get some new clothes"**

Naruto walked in the shop and started looking for some clothes and after about half an hour he found he got all his clothes which consisted black pants stopping at his ankles which were wrapped with bandages covering up the ends of the pants. On his pants were numerous pockets but only a few were seen. His shirt was now a tight fitting blood red that was cut off at the sleeves and he had more bandages covering his shoulders to about his elbows. His sandals were still the normal sandals but were black and were made with a soft bottom so that it would be easier to cover up his tracks Along with a black mask which covered up his whisker marks so no one would recognise him and then went to pay for everything.

"**Kit now I want you to get some weapons"**

Naruto carried on walking and went inside another shop and found Tenten behind the counter

"Hey Tenten I never knew you worked here"

"Hey Naruto, actually I'm just looking after the shop for a couple of minutes because my dad has gone out so anyway what are you doing here.

"I'm looking for some weapons"

"Ok"

Naruto looked around the shop and got 50 kunai, 30 shuriken, 2 katanas, some exploding tags, smoke bombs and some weights for his arms and ankles, when he paid for everything he said goodbye to Tenten and walked out the shop.

"So kyuubi-Chan is there anything else I need to get"

Kyuubi smiled at the Chan Naruto ended her name in and replied **"yes I need you to get the forbidden scroll it has some powerful Justus's in there that will help you to get more stronger, and go home were going to fake your death"**

Naruto ran home and went inside his house.

"**Kit I'm going to teach you a jutsu its called blood explosion kage bushin no jutsu"**

"What does it do?" Naruto questioned

"**It makes a clone of your self and then explodes and splatters blood everywhere so when Anbu or hunter Nins look for you they'll think your dead"**

After 20 minutes Naruto finally mastered the jutsu and timed it so when he was 5 miles away from the village then it would explode.

Naruto was in his new clothes and had all his weapons in his pockets and pouches, he had his chakra weights on, and his katanas strapped on his back. Naruto went out of his house and crept through the village and got the forbidden scroll with out any trouble until he heard an explosion.

Author's notes: I hoped you liked this chapter the next one coming up soon it will be longer, and it will have some fight scenes, and remember RnR.


	3. trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"Naruto" normal talk

"_Naruto"_ thoughts

"**Naruto"** demon talking

"**_Naruto"_** demon thoughts

**Chapter 3:** trouble

**Last time on a twist in fate:**

After 20 minutes Naruto finally mastered the jutsu and timed it so when he was 5 miles away from the village then it would explode.

Naruto was in his new clothes and had all his weapons in his pockets and pouches, he had his chakra weights on, and his katanas strapped on his back. Naruto went out of his house and crept through the village and got the forbidden scroll with out any trouble until he heard an explosion.

**So now on with the story **

**in the hokage tower**

"Hokage-sama there was an explosion in naruto's house and the Anbu have told me he is dead!" shouted out one of the Anbu's

"I want you to close all the gate so no one can get in or out and look get an Anbu squad to find out who did this and kill them" the hokage ordered

"We should be celebrating that the demon brat is dead not looking for who did it" the Anbu muttered

"What was that?" asked the hokage

"Nothing" replied the Anbu

"Ok you can leave"

**With Naruto**

"Kyuubi-Chan, what am I suppose to do there's an Anbu guarding the gate?" asked Naruto

"**Let me take over"** said kyuubi

"No" said Naruto

"**Kit listen to me it's the only way your going to be able to escape for here"** said kyuubi

"Ok if I let you control me you have to let me have control once you're out of Konoha" said Naruto

"**Fine and while were escaping I'll have some fun with your body"** said kyuubi with a smirk on her face which Naruto couldn't see

Before Naruto could say anything he found himself in his mind.

"**Ok now that I'm free I can get out of here but I'm only going to be able to use the jutsu's Naruto has learned but I can use one of my own"** said the kyuubi

Naruto/kyuubi ran to the gate and jumped over it only to be stopped by an Anbu

"Stop right there no one is supposing to gets out of this village"

Naruto/kyuubi carried on running

"So you must be the on that killed him, I would of thanked you for killing the demon brat but the hokage told me to kill the person that was responsible for it." Said the Anbu

"**Human you don't know who you're messing with here"** Yelled Naruto/kyuubi.

Naruto performed some seals and Yelled **"Kage bushing no jutsu"**

Instantly ten clones appeared around Naruto, each removed a kunai from their pouch and with that they charged at the Anbu.

The Anbu was stunned that the person who he was fighting with was the kyuubi but then smiled and whispered to himself "it looks like I'm going to kill the demon after all"

The Anbu charged at the clones that were quickly approaching. Within seconds they were tangled up in the heat of battle. The clones were flipping and sliding at the Anbu from all directions while the Anbu almost got hit by one of the clones. The Anbu turned and shouted out

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)"

The entire clone's disappeared and the real the real Naruto was mere inches away from him. Naruto slammed his fist into the Anbu's face and then followed it up by doing a back flip and catching the Anbu under the chin with his foot. The Anbu went flying backwards head over heals to land on his stomach several feet away. He slowly stood up wiping the blood from his broken lip and laughed.

"That was a lucky hit demon At least I will get some amusement from this fight."

With the Anbu performed several seals and shouted out

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Missile)"

Naruto/kyuubi was quick to dodge the Jutsu and called on some reinforcements. After performing the needed seals and saying the words once again he was flanked by 20 Clones. 10 on either side the clones wasted know time and got into battle position. They charged at the Anbu and began the attack. One of the clones slid at the Anbu trying to knock him off his feet while another jumped into the air to take him from above. The Anbu Jumped above the first clone and spun in the air tagging both clones and watching as they burst in a puff of smoke. He landed on the ground and immediately parried an attack from another Clone and hitting him on the back of the neck. In less then a minute all the clones were gone and the Anbu laughed at Naruto/kyuubi.

"Is this the best you have for me Naruto/kyuubi? I really expected more from a demon."

Naruto/kyuubi was calm and created more clones. Naruto/kyuubi ran at the Anbu and shouted out

"**We'll see whose laughing when this fight is over you bastard." **

The battle continued like that for two more minutes.

Naruto/kyuubi charged at the Anbu with his clones thinking that he was unaware of his approach from behind

The clone charged at him and shouted out

"**Fox fire ball"**

The fire ball of demonic chakra went straight through the Anbu killing him instantly.

"Hey kyuubi-Chan can I take over now?" asked Naruto

"**I want do to some thing with your body first before you take over again"** kyuubi said while smiling

"What the fuck let me take control!" shouted out Naruto

Naruto/kyuubi carried on running and kyuubi told Naruto that they were going to her home

**----------After 20 minutes----------**

**With the dead Anbu**

"Go to the hokage tower and tell him we found a dead Anbu" said the head Anbu

"Hai" replied one of the Anbu

"I want all of you to search for anything that might give a clue of who done this" said the head Anbu

All of the Anbu responded and took of to find some clues of who killed the Anbu.

**In the hokage tower**

One of the Anbu's told the hokage everything that happened

"I want you go and tell the Anbu leader to report to me every 30 minutes and get the dead Anbu for so the medic ninja's can examine his to see what happened"

"Ok hokage-sama" said the Anbu

"and tell the every person that was related to the Anbu what has happened also for Naruto I want you to get all his friends was has happened and there funeral will be held next week on Monday for Naruto and Tuesday for the Anbu"

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next on will out soon when get 20 reviews for this chapter and remember R&R


	4. Funeral

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"Naruto" normal talk

"_Naruto"_ thoughts

"**Naruto"** demon talking

"**_Naruto"_** demon thoughts

**Chapter 3: **Funeral

**Last time on a twist in fate:**

"I want you go and tell the Anbu leader to report to me every 30 minutes and get the dead Anbu for so the medic ninja's can examine his to see what happened"

"Ok hokage-sama" said the Anbu

"and tell the every person that was related to the Anbu what has happened also for Naruto I want you to get all his friends was has happened and there funeral will be held next week on Monday for Naruto and Tuesday for the Anbu"

**So now on with the story **

"Hey Sasuke will you go out with me?" asked sakura

"No" replied Sasuke

"Yo" a cloud of smoke appeared and when it got cleared it revealed Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" shouted out sakura

"Sorry, I had to help an old lady cross the road"

"Liar!" shouted out sakura

"We got to go to the hokage tower"

"Why?" questioned sakura

"I'll explain once we get there"

"What about Naruto he isn't here yet" said sakura

"He's dead" Kakashi stated out bluntly

Sakura and Sasuke were to stunned to say anything they carried on going to the hokage tower and they entered the hokage's room

"So you've finally arrived"

"Hokage-sama h…how did Naruto die "sakura stuttered

"I want all of you to take a seat so I can tell you what happened"

Every body obeyed the hokage and found a seat to sit on and once they did the hokage explained to the happened.

"Naruto was killed by a ninja but we couldn't catch him he killed one of the strongest Anbu's in this village with out much problem and we found some footprints that were in the direction of the cloud country "said the hokage

Everyone in the room was silent until the hokage spoke up

"Kakashi and you two will go to look for any clues of the whereabouts of the killer"

"_That dobe deserves to die he gets in the way of everything"_ thought Sasuke

"This mission will be a c rank because your looking for some clues but it could change into a b or even an a ranked mission so you'll go with team 10 which consists of Kiba, Shino, Hinata and their sensei Kurenai" explained the hokage

"Hokage-sama when will we starts the mission?" Asked sakura

"After Naruto funeral that's if any of you go"

"Hokage-sama when is Naruto's funeral" asked Sasuke who finally decided to speak up

"On Monday, tell anyone who was friends with Naruto to attend and you are dismissed" said the hokage

**Streets of Konoha**

Kakashi Sasuke and sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha and spotted team 8 and team 10 with their sensei's and decided to tell them about Naruto

"Hey ino-pig!" shouted out sakura

Ino turned around and greeted the pink haired Kunoichi back

"Hey forehead girl" greeted ino

While everyone greeted each other sakura told everyone about what happened to Naruto and they were all shocked

"N…Naruto-k…Kun I…I…is dead" hinata cried out but no one could hear what she said because they were still talking until they realised hinata fainted. Everyone turned around and saw the Hyuuga on the floor when Kurenai spoke up.

"Poor hinata must've been the shock form finding out that Naruto is dead"

**Time skip ………………………………...Monday…………………………..……..**

**At naruto's funeral**

Team 7, 8 and 10 were with their senseis and they were at naruto's funeral along with the hokage and the Ayame the girl that serves ramen for Naruto. All of them were placing flowers on the coffin and the only one who was really showing any emotions of Naruto being dead was hinata. After 20 minutes later everyone left.

**With Naruto in a place unknown**

"Kyuubi-Chan were are we"

"**Kit this is my home"**

"What this is your home it's a massive field"

"**Look closer you'll be able to see a cave and that's were where going to live and train"**

"So when do we start training"

"**Tomorrow you've been nearly running non stop and with your weights on so you must be tired"**

"Whatever you say"

"**And Naruto-kun can you realease me"**

"No! After what you done last time do you really think I'm going to release you again?"

**Flashback**

"**Naruto-kun I'm bored"**

"So what am I suppose to do"

"**You can release me and I don't mean take the seal of "**

"Then how "

"**First make a shadow clone and then channel my chakra into the clone"**

Naruto done exactly what kyuubi told him to do and a figure appeared in front of him.

"Kyuubi-Chan?"

"**Yeah Naruto-kun"**

Naruto jaw dropped as he saw the figure it was kyuubi and when he got a more clearer view of her he could see that she was naked which caused his nose to bleed and as soon as kyuubi smelt the blood she darted towards Naruto and started licking his nose while she was mumbling some words between each lick

"**Naruto-kun (lick) I hope you (lick) don't mind I (lick) haven't tasted blood (lick) for a long time"**

Naruto fainted because one a nude kyuubi was on top of him and two she was licking his blood from his nose and some of it from his lips

**End of flashback**

**Authors note:** I hoped you like this chapter and the next one will be coming out in about 2 weeks and i'm going to try to make it to 6000 words and remember to R&R


	5. training begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"Naruto" normal talk

"_Naruto"_ thoughts

"**Naruto"** demon talking

"**_Naruto"_** demon thoughts

**Chapter 5: **Training begins

**Last time on a twist in a fate**

"Kyuubi-Chan is that you?"

"**Yeah Naruto-kun"**

Naruto jaw dropped as he saw the figure it was kyuubi and when he got a more clearer view of her he could see that she was naked which caused his nose to bleed and as soon as kyuubi smelt the blood she darted towards Naruto and started licking his nose while she was mumbling some words between each lick

"**Naruto-kun (lick) I hope you (lick) don't mind I (lick) haven't tasted blood (lick) for a long time"**

Naruto fainted because one a nude kyuubi was on top of him and two she was licking his blood from his nose and some of it from his lips

**So now on with the story**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping as Naruto lazily rolled around in his bed, knowing that he had to get up. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his aching from sleeping on the hard floor all night and slowly got up and started talking to kyuubi.

"Hey kyuubi-Chan, are you awake"

"**Of course I am demon's never sleep"**

"So let's start my training"

"**Before you start your training go and find a rabbit and kill it"**

"Why would I do that?"

"**Why else, to eat of course what else are you going to eat in this place now go and find a rabbit?"**

"What about that village we could of got some foo…"before Naruto could finish his sentence he got cut of by kyuubi

"**If you go into another village you will get caught since you can't hide your chakra and if Konoha has found out about your fake death they might come looking for you"**

Naruto obeyed kyuubi and ran of to find a rabbit and because of his ninja abilities he found one in a couple of minutes and then killed it and asked kyuubi how to skin and cook a rabbit and once that was done he ate and got ready for his training.

"So kyuubi-Chan can I start my training now"

"**hai, but first I want you to make a clone of me but this time I will be real, ok this is what I want you to do. Much in the same way you create one of your Shadow Clones. As you know I can give you some of my chakra when needed. I will give you a very strong dose of chakra which you will use to create the clone. In the process I will transfer my own mind into the clone and then reshape the chakra energy to take on the form I wish. At this point it will no longer be a clone, but a living breathing being separate from your self." **

"Well that doesn't sound too hard."

"**It isn't."**

"But how do I know you won't attack me or try to destroy all the villages"

"**Kit you have to trust me and anyway I won't have all my power I'll only be able to use tree tail's"**

"Ok then" Naruto said reluctantly

Naruto performed the hand signs and a clone appeared in front of him and Naruto poured kyuubi chakra into it. The shape of he clone started to transform into a figure, a couple of seconds later he saw kyuubi in front of and she was the same as when he first saw her in the cage(A/N kyuubi isn't naked this time).

"**Finally I'm free!" shouted out kyuubi**

"So now can we start the training?"

"Yes but first I want you to make 100 clones"

Naruto quickly performed the needed seal's and created 100 clones

"**first I want 20 of your clones to do tree climbing exercises, another 20 to weapon practicing, the rest of them are going to learn techniques in the scroll and before you say anything the clones will learn and when they go back in to your body all the thing's that they learnt will go in to your and your going to do something else"**

"What am I going to do?"

"**I'm going to put gravity seals on you"**

"what do they do"

"They weigh you down"

"Wait, kyuubi-Chan. isn't that the same as using Chakra weights?"

Kyuubi started laughing at her student's lack of understanding

"**There is a big difference Naruto-kun. When you use chakra weights they don't affect your body equally. If you place weights on your arms and legs, the muscles in those parts of your body will be a lot stronger than the ones in your chest, neck, stomach and the other parts that didn't carry any weights. As you should know the force that gravity exerts on our bodies is balanced. There is not too much of it so it isn't hard to move about and there isn't too less of it so that we float."**

Naruto nodded his head absorbing all the information like the proverbial sponge while the nine tailed demon continued

"**The seal I will place on you can only be done by someone who is a master of seals like me. It will tip the balance of the forces so gravity is dominating largely. It will affect every single muscle in your body and you will feel like the ground is pulling you in. There is no respite from this method. Chakra weights only affect you when you move; this will effect you when you attempt to sit down, when you go to sleep. You will always feel the constant effect of being pulled in. Your muscles will never rest whilst you have the seal activated. It takes a great deal of will power to be able to sustain this form of training…but I believe in you to be able to do it."**

Naruto knew that this would be the single hardest form of training he would ever experience

Kyuubi had a smile on her face as he nodded

"**Before I place the seal I'll teach you how to deactivate it since it'll be a lot harder for you to listen when I've put it on."**

"Deactivate? I thought I would keep it on continuously."

Kyuubi looked at his student as if he was stupid

"**Baka!, haven't you been listening? Your muscles will never get the chance to rest whilst the seal is activated. It is important for you to deactivate the seal for a full 24 hours once a week so you can rest up and get used to your body's improvements."**

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head

"Gomen, no need to get worked up"

"**When you have to deactivate the seal channel some chakra into your hand before placing it over where your heart is and say gravity seal release."**

Kyuubi told Naruto to take off his jacket and shirt as she gave him his final instruction

"**As soon as I place the seal, be ready to fight with everything you've got. If you're not careful this method could kill you. Be aware at all times."**

Naruto got ready placing himself directly in front of kyuubi before a glow began to appear on the demons hand

"**Gravity seal activate**!"

The legendary nine tailed fox drove her hand into the blonde's chest above where his heart was.

Naruto found himself flying backwards from the force of the technique used on him and landed on his back. He turned onto his hands and knees before remarking

"That wasn't so b…" He couldn't finish his sentence as there was a small flash on his left pectoral before an intricate set of patterns appeared and he felt himself be pulled in to the ground. He collapsed under the pressure falling face first into the ground with heavy impact.

"**Naruto!"** kyuubi cried out in concern.

Naruto had to use all of his power to get up and finally after waiting for 10 minutes he was finally up

"**Naruto I want you to run around this clearing 30 times so you can get used to the gravity seals"**

"What the fuck, this clearing is about is about 20 miles wide"

"**It will help you get stronger"**

As soon as Naruto heard that he ran of to begin his long run. Kyuubi was watching him for a moment and then she went of to see how the clones were doing. She went to the first group of clones and saw them doing the tree climbing exercise perfectly so she decide they would do water walking control next.

**In an unknown place**

"Is the boy ready yet?"

"No"

"He still needs more time"

"But how do you know we can trust him"

"Don't worry about that first we have to check if he is good enough to join or we will have to kill him and take his powers away"

**Out side the borders of the fire country**

"Kakashi-sensei what exactly are we looking for?" asked sakura

"Anything the could give us a clue about the killer" replied Kakashi

Team 7 and Kakashi were running through the forest towards the cloud country to look the person who killed the Anbu guard and Naruto

"I want you two to and look for people and see if they have seen anything and report back in 2 hours in this spot have you got that" ordered Kakashi

"Hai" replied sakura

"Hn" replied Sasuke"

Sasuke and sakura continued running through the forest when they spotted someone

"Sakura go and find Kakashi-sensei, I'll handle this"

Sakura was about to protest but Sasuke was already running of to see who the person was so sakura went to search for Kakashi

"Hey you, stop"

"Me"

"Who do you think your mom, there's no one else in this forest"

"You little brat, now I remember who you are one of those brats the were with the copy ninja" said the stranger

"Then y…you must be momoichi z…zabuza momoichi"

"It looks like you're already scared" said zabuza with a smirk

"I'm not scared I'm excited I haven't fought a strong ninja for a long time" said Sasuke

With that Sasuke threw some shurikens at the missing Nin only to see him dodge it

"Nice tricks brat, but prepare to die!" shouted out zabuza

Zabuza through two kunai's towards Sasuke only for him to dodge them

"Now Haku" (A/N Haku is a girl)

"Demonic ice mirrors"

Water from the plant's started to come out and slowly ice mirrors were all around Sasuke and then the girl known as Haku step in one of the mirrors and instantly all the mirrors had the girls body in them

"What is this?" asked Sasuke

"It's my bloodline and for insulting zabuza I will kill you" replied Haku

Suddenly senbon needles started coming from all directions and hit Sasuke all over his body

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)"shouted out Sasuke and a huge fireball came out of his mouth and then it hit one of the ice mirrors

"Now that your ice mirrors are gone I can kill you more easily"

"Look again"

"What the fuck there's not even a scratch on it"

"You can't destroy the mirrors"

Haku started throwing more needles at Sasuke when she saw his eyes it was red with two commas marks in them

"Finally I've activated my bloodline now I'll win this fight for sure" said Sasuke arrogantly

"Sorry but we can't finish this fight of I can hear my master calling me and your friends are coming" said Haku

With that Haku disappeared

"Sasuke are you alright"

"Yeah"

"Sasuke who were you fighting"

"I was fighting with someone that was with zabuza"

"Ok then this mission is over since we haven't found anything let's go home"

**In an unknown place**

"What about that girl she fight's well she could have easily defeated that boy"

"We will have to see"

"She has one of the demons in her"

"Which one"

"The eight tailed ice dragon"

"But what about her friend"

"He will protect her"

"Not if he isn't alive"

"Who will you assign to do that?"

"The same two that are going to go after the boy"

**With Naruto and kyuubi**

"Kyuubi-Chan I'm finished!" shouted out Naruto

"**Good, now sit down I have to talk to you" **

Naruto sat down and listened to what kyuubi is going to say

"**Naruto I will tell you about the blood line you've got from me when I kissed you the first time we saw each other"**

Both Naruto and kyuubi started blushing when they remembered it

"So what is this blood line?"

"**I'll tell you, it has 9 nine stages and you already activated the fist one it gives you unimaginable stamina and a boost of chakra that could rival a Jounins chakra and I'll tell you how to unlock the second stage which stays permanently it will turn you chakra in to demonic chakra so you will be able to use demon taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu but you will have some human chakra"**

"How do I unlock it?"

"**It's simple just sign a contract for the fox summoning"**

"And how do I do that"

Kyuubi done some hand seals a scroll appeared in her hand and opened it

"**Now Naruto-kun write your name in blood on this contract"**

Naruto bit his thumb but before he could write anything kyuubi was sucking the blood of his thumb

"How am I suppose to write my name in blood if you keep on sucking the blood of my thumb"

"**Sorry Naruto-kun force of habit"**

Naruto bit his thumb again and more blood started coming out and quickly write his name before nine tailed demon could come suck it of again

"So now how do I summon a fox?"

"**I'll show you, kuchiyose no jutsu" **

As soon as she said those words she put her hand on the ground a 2 tailed for appeared

"Who summoned me?" said the two tailed fox

"**I did"**

"Kyuubi-sama I'm so glad to see you but I thought you were sealed inside a human" said the two tailed fox

"**I was but now I'm free"**

"So why have you summoned me here"

"**I'm teaching Naruto"**

"Who's Naruto?"

"**He was the boy I was sealed in, and it's that boy over there"**

"Hey, I'm Kyo" greeted Kyo

"Hey"

"**Ok then, now Naruto summon a fox"**

Naruto done the summoning jutsu and a fox appeared but this one had 4 tails and was nearly as big as Naruto.

"Who summoned me?" Said the 4 tailed fox

"I summoned you"

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Said the 4 tailed fox

"**He did summon you kyon"**

"Kyuubi-sama" Said kyon

"**He is going to be your new master"**

"What he's only a kid, and he's a human" said kyon

"You damn fox I'm your master and I'm not a kid!" shouted out Naruto

"The only way I'll let you be my master if you can run a full 24 hours without stopping then you then you can be my master"

"_Ha-ha no human can run for 24 hours with out a single breath" thought kyon_

"Ok then I'll starts tomorrow in the morning" said Naruto

"This will be easy since I got my new bloodline"

"Ok then since I got nothing else to do I'm going home and Kyo are you coming"

"Yeah" with that both foxes disappeared only leaving a cloud of smoke

"**Go to sleep and let your chakra pathways get used to it being full demon chakra"**

"Ok"

**In an unknown place**

"He is getting stronger everyday"

"But how do you know he'll trust us"

"We will gain his trust but not now"

"Who will we assign for this mission?"

"We will assign Itachi and kisame for this mission"

Author's note: I hoped you like this chapter the next one will be coming very soon and I need some help for making up some more abilities for Naruto bloodline, some demons jutsu's as well in English. The next chapters coming very soon, and remember to R&R.


	6. Replacement for naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"Naruto" normal talk

"_Naruto"_ thoughts

"**Naruto"** demon talking

"**_Naruto"_** demon thoughts

**Chapter 5: **Training begins

**Last time on a twist in a fate**

"The only way I'll let you be my master if you can run a full 24 hours without stopping then you then you can be my master"

"_Ha-ha no human can run for 24 hours with out a single breath" thought kyon_

"Ok then I'll starts tomorrow in the morning" said Naruto

"This will be easy since I got my new bloodline

"Ok then since I got nothing else to do I'm going home and Kyo are you coming"

"Yeah" with that both foxes disappeared only leaving a cloud of smoke

"**Go to sleep and let your chakra pathways get used to it being full demon chakra"**

"Ok"

**In an unknown place**

"He is getting stronger everyday"

"But how do you know he'll trust us"

"We will gain his trust but not now"

**So now on with the story**

**In the hokage's tower 2 weeks later**

"Hokage-sama team 7 have come back along with their sensei" said one of the Anbu's

"Ok bring them in" said the hokage

After he gave the order to he Anbu team 7 and Kakashi walked into the hokage's office

"So Kakashi-san how did the mission go" asked the hokage

"We couldn't find any clues but we got an encounter with zabuza and his friend" said Kakashi

"What!" shouted the hokage

"Did any body get injured?" asked the third

"No" replied Kakashi bluntly

"Good, and before I forget I've found someone to replace Naruto" said the third

"Who is it?" asked Kakashi

"I was just getting there his name is ken, ken you can come in now"

As soon as the hokage that those words a boy came through the door he had a black t-shirt on, black trousers and a pouch on his thigh to store kunai's in, his hair was black with red streaks in them his eyes were blue he had a black mask on covering the bottom part of his face like Kakashi has his mask on and he had a katana on his back.

"Ken this is sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi your new team mates and sensei, so how about you all get to know each other" said the third as he introduced them

"Sakura, Sasuke I want you to take ken to the bridge were we normally meet at"

"Hai" said sakura

Kakashi disappeared leaving a of cloud of smoke and the new team 7 went to the bridge and after a couple of minutes they arrived

"ok then now that your all here why don't you all introduce your self to ken and ken you can introduce your self to them about you likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream for the future" said Kakashi

"sensei why don't you go first" asked sakura"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't want to tell you any of my likes, dislike, hobbies or my dream for the future" said the copy Nin

"_All he told us was his name"_ thought sakura

"Pinkie your turn" said the one eyed Sharinghan user

"Ok, my name is Haruno sakura and I like…" she was now thinking about at a raven haired boy

"And I hate ino-pig! My hobbies are…" she now looking towards Sasuke

"Finally my dream for the future is…" she looked at Sasuke again and was blushing with some visible drool was coming out of her mouth

"Sasuke your turn" asked there sensei

"My name is Sasuke I don't like anything neither do I dislike anything. I have no hobbies and my dream for the future is…no, what I want isn't a dream it is an ambition to kill a certain man" said Sasuke

"Ok, now ken it's your turn"

"My name is ken…and I haven't really thought about anything else" said ken

"_So I have a fan girl with no skill at all and an avenger who wants to kill his brother but the last one is interesting"_ thought Kakashi

"Now that were all done with the introductions let's begin training, first ken I want to see your skill level so fight with Sasuke but don't use any jutsu's because your going to need your chakra later on"

They both got in to their fighting stance and the two fighters quickly narrowed the distance between each other. Sasuke went in for a straight punch to the gut, but was blocked by ken left leg as the black haired red streaked ninja jumped up to deliver a horizontal kick. Sasuke ducked under the kick and rolled away as ken twisted his body, such that it was in a position parallel to the ground, and punched downwards. Ken landed in on his arms and legs in a crouched animalistic position and instantly raised his head to see what his opponent was doing. Sasuke was running towards him for the finishing blow but was stopped by Kakashi

"_That boy could of easily beat Sasuke but he was holding back for some reason I have to keep an eye on him"_ thought Kakashi

"good fight ken but don't be to disappointed that Sasuke beat you, now were going to train by climbing up tree's with out your hands and do any of you know about chakra"

"I do sensei" said sakura

"Ok sakura you can explain to those two to what it is"

"Hai, Chakra can best be described as power or energy a ninja needs in order to perform techniques. It is probably the most important element in fighting for ninjas. Chakra consists of two main parts, the body energy and spiritual energy. Body energy can be tapped into from the cells in your body. The faster your cells move around in your body the more energy you have. Body energy provides strength for a ninja's mind. Spiritual energy is usually acquired from certain experiences in training or battle. Spiritual energy can be best described as an adrenaline rush or extra burst of energy. This may come in handy when a ninja is very tired and worn out."

"_So it look's like Iruka wasn't that bad of a teacher after all"_ thought Kakashi

"I will explain what chakra control is, Controlling chakra during battle is one of the most important aspects in fighting. Another important part is to being able to build chakra to perform techniques. Building chakra is essential if you want to perform Genjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques correctly. Stamina also plays a big part in this. In order to create chakra you must convert it from stamina. When you perform techniques you not only release chakra but also stamina. Being unable to control your chakra can end up being deadly. If you release too small of an amount, the technique you tried to perform will fail. If you use too much chakra you may end up severely hurting or killing yourself. A ninja must have a certain amount of chakra in their body to live."

"First thing you have to do is get chakra to the bottom of your feet and then try to climb up the tree"

Kakashi demonstrated how to climb up the tree and then gave them each a kunai so they could mark the point were they loose control. All of them tried it. Sakura and ken got half way up the tree while Sasuke got 10 feet up the tree before loosing control.

**In the hokage's tower**

"Hokage-sama we have assessed the new ninja and she is currently on Jounin level"

"Who did she fight?"

"Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai and Gai"

"How many of them did she beat?"

"All of them…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was disturbed by the loud voice of the hokage

"What!"

"She also beat them all at the same time without breaking a sweat"

"Send her in I want to talk to her"

"Hai"

With that the Anbu walked out and a tall middle-age woman with long red hair and red eyes walked in, she was wearing a Jounin vest and trousers. She wore a white mask covering the bottom of her face. Her tight Jounin clothes showed of all her curves and her breast could rival the female of the three sannin walked in to the room.

"Ayane I have heard you have been assessed and you're a Jounin level so you deserve this"

The third hokage through a leaf head band to her which she wore on

"Thank you hokage-sama"

"Don't mention, and there's another reason why I called you here on your report you handed me it show's you came from the village hidden in the rain"

"Hai, that is right"

"But why did you leave"

"The people from there hated me and my son ken because of our bloodline they wanted to kill us"

"I see so what is this bloodline of yours"

"Sorry hokage-sama but I can't tell you yet"

"Ok but I'm sue you have your reasons, you can go now"

"Thank you hokage-sama and please don't tell the rain village we are here"

"Don't worry I won't and I hope you and your son have a good life here"

"_That lady is hiding something"_ thought the third"

**Konoha Street's, 1 hour later**

"Hey mom, wait up" said ken

"Hi Ken, so how was your day" said Ayane

"It was…" before he could finish of his sentence he was cut of by the avenger

"Ken!"

"Sasuke what do you want?" asked Ken

"I want to fight you" said Sasuke

"Ken let's go home" said Ayane

"What do you think your doing you can't turn your head away from an Uchiha"

"What makes you think just because you're an Uchiha make you so high"

Both ken and Ayane walked away from the Uchiha leaving him angry

"So are we going to train?" asked ken

"Yes" simply replied his mother ignoring the shout's coming from the Uchiha saying he wasted to fight

**With Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki and Gai**

"Kakashi have you seen the new ninja" asked Kurenai

"No" simply replied Kakashi

"Must have been because you were reading your perverted book other wise you would of known she is currently a Jounin and one of the best ninja's here probably stronger than you"

"I find that hard to believe, a new ninja coming from another village and she's already a Jounin and one of the strongest ninja's"

"Ok then let me ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"Could you defeat me Ibiki, Anko, and Gai all together at the same time?"

"What kind of ques…"before Kakashi finished the sentence he realized what they were talking about

"So she's that strong"

"I'm going to have a spar with her. She probably got lucky defeating all of you"

**In an unknown place**

"So you want to join us"

"Hai"

**Author's note: **I hoped you liked this chapter it took longer to post because my internet wasn't working so anyway remember to review.


	7. authors note

Sorry but I won't be updating my story for a while since I'm going to be editing the chapters I already done but it shouldn't take too long(I hope) and I'm going to be posting up a new story soon.

So till next time


End file.
